Two Holes
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Au!FemHarry! Havel :Pronounced Ha-Vell: is fated to end up with the oldest Vampire, Voldemort, due to a prohecy. A stranger has come into her town with blonde hair, gray eyes and...fangs? Will she escape without being sucked into their sexy & dark world?
1. Prologue

**Two Holes**

_**Prologue**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily Potter smiled at her husband James, while he played with their 2 year old son, Oliver. "It's time to put him to bed."

"Oh come on Lily." James pouted, but with a semi stern look from his wife, he sighed and picked up his son. "Hey sport, it's time to fly!"

Oliver giggled and clapped his hands excitedly as James flew him off into the bedroom to go to sleep. Lily hummed a tune as she picked her 6-month pregnant body up from the sofa, and began her way to the bathroom.

_CRACK!_

Lily gasped as she whirled around, wand at the ready, and pointed to the door, that had busted open. A man stood in the doorway. A velvet cloak was draped over his shoulders, and his glistening ruby eyes stared at her with such penetration, she buckled under its gaze.

"LILY!" James screamed as he hurried down the stairs, his glasses askew as he took in the scene before him. "What are you doing here?"

The man looked over at him, a smile working its way upon his handsome features. "You know why I've come. There has been a prophecy that concerns me…and I believe it concerns your unborn…daughter."

Lily's eyes widened with sudden realization and she pulled herself from the floor and hurried a few steps backward. "No! It can't be…you must be wrong."

"Your name is the last on the list. This is to happen…one way…or another." He walked toward the red-headed beauty and thought of how the blood coursing through her veins would taste. No…he mustn't concern himself with such matters. There were much more pressing situations at hand.

"Get away from my wife!" James moved quickly to step in between the two, but with a flick of the man's finger, James flew clear across the room and before he could pick himself up, a deranged black haired woman stood before him, daring him with a smile that revealed she wouldn't hesitate to cut him open and make him a snack.

"Voldemort…can I kill him?" She asked, licking her black lip-sticked colored lips.

"No Bellatrix." He ordered.

Voldemort made his way over to the woman who was pressed against the wall by his will. He touched her stomach and closed his eyes as a rush of mental images passed through to him.

_A raven-haired beauty with emerald green eyes was sitting on stone steps. Her hair picked up in the wind, and she rubbed her arms for warmth. Moonlight shimmered down and cast a magnificent spotlight on the girl as a man suddenly appeared before her. _

The image faded suddenly and Voldemort looked down at the woman who was gasping in shock as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Take care of yourself and your daughter Lily Potter. She'll belong to me when she gets older."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked in gasps as tears rolled down her eyes, her body was still pressed against the wall behind her.

"Forget it! I refuse!" James said through gritted teeth.

Voldemort merely laughed as if the funniest joke had just been whispered into his ear. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't refuse, it's written! She is mine!"

"No. Oh god no…" Lily cried and shut her eyes tight.

"Oh yes. I shall be taking my leave now. Lets be gone Bella…we have dinner waiting."

Only after the two had disappeared, did Lily and James regain mobility. Lily slid down the wall and James hurried after her.

"What are we to do James?" Lily sobbed into his chest. He held her close, rubbing his hands through her hair.

"I don't know. First we need to get rid of Peter Pettigrew….he gave us up. Voldemort would have never gotten in if Peter didn't give him permission."

"He betrayed us." Lily couldn't believe their friend could do such a thing.

"He must have thought Voldemort would kill us…"

Lily flinched at the name. "She belongs to him…what are we to do…how will we protect her?"

James said nothing; He didn't know how they would keep the Eldest Vampire happy. Not only did he have supernatural powers…but he was a dark Wizard. There was nothing they could do. If they were to get rid of him once and for all…their key would be his daughter.

Lily's cries sounded more desperate and she hugged her middle and rocked herself back and forth. What were they going to do?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So what do you think? I just had an urge to write this, hope you like it! Please review.


	2. Chapter 1 Tall Blonde And Hot

Two Holes

Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The town of Diagon was simple. Everyone tended to know everyone, and it never got too boring because there was always something going on.

Havel Potter placed a tray of French fries on a table full of half drunken guys. She held her pad and pencil in her arms and gave them a charming smile. "Any thing else?"

_I'd like to bend you over and …_

Havel cleared her throat and shoved her pad and pencil away. "If you need anything else, just give a signal." She said as she turned and tried to not let the jerk get to her. It was just so hard to keep her shields up 24/7 without slipping a few times. Her telepathic ability was going to drive her crazy one day, she was sure of it.

"Have you heard the news?" Her best friend Hermione Granger asked her as she cleaned out a glass cup behind the bar.

"No…what?" Havel asked as she cleaned the dirt from beneath her fingers.

"She hasn't heard?" Lavender Brown squealed with excitement as she sat down on the stool. She was wearing the same outfit that the rest of the waitresses were wearing, but she looked much better in her black shorts and white T-shirt. Her dyed golden brown hair was curled in ringlets that moved freely around her head. "There's a vampire moving in near you."

Havel shrugged her shoulders. "So, what? Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean that he's special."

"I hear he's drop dead sexy!" Hermione giggled as she placed the cup down.

"You girls should quit with the gossip and get back to work." Ron Weasley, the bar owner said with a semi-stern look.

Hermione smiled and continued cleaning glass cups and Lavender winked as she headed to another table to see if they needed anything.

Havel smiled up at Ron. He was a good friend to her over the years, even if he was 2 years older than she was. "Can you believe how uppity everyone is getting over this Vampire?"

Even though in the wizarding world, vampires weren't that uncommon, it was just that since Diagon was a small wizarding town, they had no vampires ever. Vampires tended to shy away from small town life, and lived in the city. Havel had always been fascinated by Vampires, even though she never actually saw one face to face.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why it matters so much either. I think these folks just need something else to gossip about."

Havel smiled and opened her mouth to say something, when Hermione gasped lowly. Havel turned around, only to see a tall man with platinum blonde hair, standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, and a dark red button down shirt. His hair framed his face beautifully, but his features were very masculine. Havel felt her breath hitch as she watched him stroll over to an empty booth, in her section. She wanted to jump for joy, but instead she turned around quickly and tried to steady her breath.

"He's the one. That's the vampire!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

Lavender came back to them and nudged Havel lightly. "You lucky bitch." She said with envy.

Havel smiled and grabbed her pad and pencil. "Well if you will excuse me…I have a customer to take care of." On her trek to the blonde, she realized that everyone was stealing glances at him. She felt a little sorry for him, and she felt a need to tell them all to turn around and mind their business. Instead she stopped at his table and put on her most charming smile. "What can I get for you sir?"

The blonde looked up at her and she was instantly thrown into his swirling grey eyes. "I'll take a steak…rare."

Havel smiled at him and nodded her head. "Anything else?" She asked, tilting her head in the process.

The grey eyes watched as her long neck was exposed. She noticed where his eyes were drawn, and quickly put her head back in its starting position. "I'll be right back with your steak sir." She said with a nervous laugh as she quickly sauntered away and wrote out the order.

"What a tasty looking beefcake." Seamus Finnegan responded as he took the slip from Havel and placed it down on the table.

"I guess. He's extremely interesting." Havel said as she looked back behind her, to see him watching her still. She quickly turned back around and let out a nervous chuckle. "You having a party this weekend?"

Seamus shook his head and smiled at her. "Sorry hunny…I have a little boy toy coming over to spend the weekend with me, should be fun!"

Havel laughed at the boy and sighed as she thought about how nice it would be to have someone. As she waited for Seamus to finish the steak she let her eyes wander across the bar. It wasn't as crowded as it could get, but there were at least 30 people inside. If they weren't eating, they were giving quick looks at the Vampire, seated in her section…waiting on her. The thought was thrilling.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Seamus said with a knowing smile as he placed a very rare steak in front of her. She smiled at him as she picked up the plate and walked back over the blonde vamp.

"Here you go sir. Would you like any sauce or extra seasoning?" She asked politely.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "How come you aren't scared of me?"

"Should I be?"

"It depends…" He looked at her name tag and then redirected his eyes to hers. "Some people are scared of the unknown Havel."

"Since you know my name…"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her palm.

Shivers shot through her spine, and she thought her legs would give way under the sudden sensation. She shot him a smile as he lowered her hand. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Actually….since I'm new to this town…I could use a friend. When is your shift over?"

Havel looked behind her to see Ron with his hands crossed, staring intensely over at them. Hermione was pouring a pitcher of beer, stealing glances every few seconds. "Um…in an hour. Think you can wait?"

"For you…I'd wait much longer." He gave her a dazzling smile and she nodded her head as she took a small step back.

"Okay. See you then." Her walk back to the bar counter, where Ron and Hermione were waiting, was a long one. She felt everyone's eyes on her, and it took all of her willpower to not listen in to what exactly they were thinking.

"Why were you cozying up to that Vampire?" Ron asked as soon as she got close.

"I thought you said him being a vampire didn't matter." Havel said with narrowed eyes.

"Well…I mean…I think they shouldn't be glared at, but I do believe you shouldn't be getting too friendly. You don't know what he's capable of."

Havel made an exasperated noise and moved away from the counter. "I don't even want to be near you right now." She said as she made her way towards the employee lockers. "I'm leaving early." She called without turning around.

Ron watched her go and sighed as he turned his attention back over to the cause of the whole issue. "I just want her to be safe." Ron said with defeat.

Hermione looked at him with kind eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ron…I think it would be better if you told her how you feel about her before it's too late."

Ron looked at Hermione with surprised eyes. "How did -"

The frizzy-haired girl laughed and made another drink for the customer who had finished his Gin & Tonic and ordered a refill. "Everyone with eyes knows how you feel about her. We're just wondering when you'll get the balls to tell her."

Ron groaned as he realized that everyone in town must know about his feelings for the raven-haired beauty. His mind wandered to all the times they had spent hanging out, how her voice made his day, and how he loved the feel of her skin against him when they joked around. Her piercing green eyes were the last thing he'd see behind his closed eye-lids before he would drift off, and when he woke up, he was greeted by a picture of him and her near his bed at a party. She was like his drug…he was harboring these feelings for her for years, and the thought of telling her seemed so scary, and yet so exciting.

"See you later sweetie." Havel's voice suddenly drifted him from his stupor. She was hugging Hermione and she walked over towards the vampire.

He watched as they left, and his fists clenched in anger. If anything happened to her because of the blonde blood-sucker, he'd kill him. Plain and simple.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but stare at Havel as they walked through the woods adjacent from Ron's bar. The moonlight was streaming down and casting a beautiful illumination on the girl beside him. She was interesting…much different than most of the girls he had found himself in company with. "Do you have a family?"

"Yeah…my Mom and Dad are really nice people. They have friends who live in the city, but they come down for the weekends. They are extremely funny…you might like their sense of humor."

"I'm not sure…I don't laugh much."

"You're so….brooding. Is it a hard life…being what you are? I mean, I could imagine the public turning up their noises at your kind, but I personally feel that as long as you can talk and walk, you're a human being."

"Sadly there are many people out there who disagree with you. It's not so hard…I usually stay within my own circle of …friends. But lately I grew bored with the same old suck and blow." His fangs showed as he tilted his head to give her a smile at his small joke.

Havel stopped walking and tried her hardest to peak into his mind. She was astonished to find that it was quiet. She couldn't hear a thing. For the first time in her life, she was able to relax fully and hear absolute silence. "I can't hear what you are thinking." She said.

"What?"

Havel caught his gaze and returned it. "I'm telepathic. It's an unbearable strain at times to keep my shields up…but it seems I don't have to when I'm with you."

Draco moved closer to her and touched her fingertips. He felt her shiver, and he gave her a smoldering look. "Would it be so bad…if I called on you?"

"You're an old Vampire aren't you? No one says that expression anymore." She wanted so bad to feel his body pressed against her. He was so intriguing, much more interesting than any of the men she had dated in the past. He was strong, and she could feel power soaring through him.

"Sorry…what is it that you call it?" He was closer to her. She could smell his cologne that the wind had picked up and wafted to her nostrils.

"We just ask if the other wants to go out sometime." She scrunched her face up in thought and shook her head. "You know what…never mind. It's actually very pleasant to hear how you speak. It sounds so…gentleman like."

Draco moved closer so that there was only an inch of space between them. "I'm not always a gentleman you know. I have a…dark side to me." His fangs slid down and instead of backing away Havel moved a bit closer, her breath was caught in her throat and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. It was an interesting feeling, and she wondered briefly how it would be to get bitten by him. Would it hurt? Would it feel good? Would she become a vampire as well? As the questions swirled along in her mind, and her eyes closed, she felt him pull away. Her eyes sprang open and looked at him with surprise.

"I'm sorry. I should take you home."

Havel shook her head to clear away the clouds and nodded her head. "Yeah sure." They walked back towards the bar and he continued on his way to a dark green car. "You have a car?"

Draco let out a small smirk and opened the passenger side for her. "Of course I do. Did you expect a horse and carriage?"

Havel laughed as she buckled her seat belt. "It would have been romantic. But no…I thought you had to be able to go out in the day in order to get one."

"An old friend of mine owns a dealership."

Havel nodded and watched as the trees went by her window, and she couldn't help but look out at the scenery. It was something so magical about this night that she couldn't put her finger on. All she knew was that things were definitely going to change from now on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay so this story is loosely based on a series I got addicted to recently called True Blood. Loosely…there are a lot of things that are totally different…lol…hope you liked it…


	3. Chapter 2 Fight And Scream

**Two Holes**

_**Chapter 2**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily Potter used her wand to summon the flour from on top of the Refrigerator while she used her free hand to stir the stew she was cooking. She moved from the stove and focused on the biscuits she was making, and sprinkled some more flour onto the dough.

"Mmm. Smells good mom!" Oliver Potter called out as he entered the kitchen and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. He towered over his mom by several inches, and she reached up to ruffle his black hair.

"Where's your sister?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't she working tonight?"

"I thought tonight was her day off." James said as he came in the kitchen with his nose buried in the Night Edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Think she's with Hermione?" Lily asked as she popped her biscuits in the oven and wiped her flour covered hands on her apron. She loved cooking with her hands instead of using magic. It made her feel so much more involved in the meal she prepared. It was fun to throw herself into something with tasty outcomes.

The front door creaked open and voices were heard whispering, before Havel came in with a man right behind her. "Mom, Dad, Ollie, I want you to meet Draco Malfoy. He just moved into his old family home across the way at Malfoy Manor."

Oliver's eyes widened with realization. "You mean he's the vampire the whole town is talking about?"

Lily paled, and James dropped his newspaper to the table. "Darling…is it possible if me and your father had a few words with you in the other room?" Lily tried to keep her composure, but just being around the man was enough to make her want to scream.

Havel gave a nervous half smile and let go of the man's hand. Lily hadn't even noticed they were holding hands. She turned and left the kitchen, trying her hardest to steady her shaking hands.

"Be nice." Havel said pointedly at Oliver before she followed her mother out, her father was right behind her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the drawing room and slammed the door shut. Her mother was standing in the middle of the room, her whole body was shaking, and her arms were wrapped around herself.

"What the hell were you thinking, bringing him in here?" Lily said furiously, her voice wavering.

"What's the big deal? Don't tell me you're just like those pricks who look at him with fear and hatred. He's much more than that."

"Watch your mouth young lady. You could have at least asked us first." James said with a shake of his head.

"Why so you could say no?"

"You damn right!" Lily exclaimed as she sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands. "You just don't understand. He's trouble…he's no good."

"Why cause he's different? I thought you were more understanding than this. Uncle Remus is a werewolf for crying out loud!"

"How long has this been going on?" James asked.

"Only a few days Dad. We only went out twice, and I think he's a really great guy."

"He's not a guy, he's a monster!"

"Mommy!" Havel said in shock. She walked over to her mother and dropped down in front of her. "He's really nice. You could at least try and get to know him. He's an old vampire…he has so much manners and he's different than the neanderthals that I've dated in the past."

"You're not allowed to see him."

Havel turned to look at her father with anger. "What? You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date!"

"Yes I do. You're my daughter and I have a say in everything that goes on in your life."

"I'm 25! Don't you dare pull that on me! I can decide myself who I spend time with. Not you."

"Havel please understand -"

"Understand what Ma? I can't believe you two." Havel stood and stormed out of the drawing room. She entered the kitchen to see Oliver glaring at Draco. "Lets go Draco. We're leaving."

"Did mom and dad say that you could?" Oliver asked never moving his gaze from the blonde Vampire.

"I don't need their permission." She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you all." He said to her family as her mother and father came back into the kitchen. Havel slammed the door closed and stomped her way to his car. "Do you still want to go to the movies?"

"Yes…but I want to go to the one in the city. I can't stand to be around this small minded town for another second."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After their movie, they drove back to Diagon and parked in the small woods that separated Malfoy Manor from the Potter Household. Havel had enjoyed their time away, and had drove her argument with her parents to the back of her mind, but being back in town made it rush to the surface of her mind.

"Did you have a good time?" Draco asked as he turned the car off.

Havel nodded her head and turned to smile at him. "I did. I hope what my parents said didn't hurt you."

Draco shook his head. "No. I'm used to parents' displeasure over my…condition."

"Condition?" Havel laughed and placed her hand on his arm. "This is what I wish they could see. You're just like us…only that your backwards. Instead of sleeping at night, it's when you thrive. You like blood…big deal…and you just have really sensitive skin when it comes to sun rays. Condition is a perfect word for it."

Draco couldn't explain how much it meant to him that she understood. She got him, and she was the only one who ever did. Listening to her parents yell at her reminded him of his parents. So long ago…his parents and their hatred to what he had become. The fury in his father's eyes as he claimed that Draco brought shame to the Malfoy name. His mother who cared but had to keep up appearances. Appareances was all she seemed to care about; not about him…not about her own son.

"Do you find me attractive?" Her question snapped him out of his mind that had been haunted by the past…far too many pasts that he had. He gave her a once over, and his eyes instantly came to rest on hers. Startling emeralds that shined so beautifully. Her body was slender and she stood at a comfortable height of 5 feet 6 inches. Her body seemed like it would mold together with his perfectly, and her hair…those wavy raven locks that seemed to have a life of it's own. He watched as a few strands danced in the wind the wafted through the window that she had rolled down slightly. Being near her, he could smell her blood coursing through her body, he smelled how her skin had been kissed by sunlight on so many occasions, through so many years. Her hair smelled of strawberries and limes, and he wanted to taste what secret her lips held. Those full ruby lips…

"Of course I do. You're one of the most beautiful women I've seen, in centuries."

"Then why haven't you tried to kiss me?" She realized it was forward, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. For the past few days he was all she thought about. It was as if her soul called to him…or maybe it was desire. How was she to know? She had never felt this way about anyone she had dated, the feeling made her tingly and it coursed through her body with exciting pulses that made her want to jump in his arms and stay there forever sculptured, in a loving embrace.

Draco leaned forward slowly, placing a hand on the back of her neck. The touch made Havel shiver slightly and she closed her eyes in anticipation. When his lips touched hers, it was as if a million explosions let loose inside her body. She let out a soft moan and tried to move closer as he deepened the kiss. With a swift hand movement his seat moved back a few inches and his strong arms pulled her onto his lap as he bit her lip gently and shoved his hands into her hair.

When she moaned at the action he slipped his tongue in her mouth and marveled as his senses went into hyper drive. He could taste everything in her mouth. She was so sweet, so intoxicating. His hands pulled at her hair and her head jerked back, exposing the neck he longed to see. He kissed her and as his tongue roved over her skin, he felt her pulse quicken. His fangs withdrew suddenly and grazed over her smooth neck.

"Stop!" She gasped as she leaned back away from him. She was out of breath and shaky. Her breathing was hard and her eyes were wild.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, hoping he had not scared her away.

"No, it's okay, it's just…" She trailed off as she took hold of his hand and kissed his fingertips. "I want to move slow. I'm not ready for…that."

The blonde pulled her close to him and kissed her neck lovingly. "I understand." He caught sight of the time on his dashboard and saw that it was 3 in the morning. "Havel…I should get you back home."

Havel followed his eyes and stopped her protest from leaving her lips. "You're right." Before getting off his lap, she kissed his neck and his lips, in a loving manner. She moved away and settled back in her seat. By the time she buckled her seat belt, they were driving out of the clearing and up the path that lead to her house. When the car stopped she saw that the living room light was still on, and she groaned. "You don't have to walk me to my door…I think my parents are waiting for me and I don't want them to say anything else to offend you."

Draco removed his hand from the car door and turned to her. "I hope to see you again."

Havel smiled and lost herself in his eyes once more. "You will. My shift is over at midnight tomorrow."

"I'll see you then." He leaned forward, and she met him halfway. The kiss was sweet, and it kept Havel on heaven all the way until she got inside of her house and saw her parents asleep on the couch.

Looking down on their sleeping forms she couldn't help but remember how much she loved them. She really did love them, but she hated how stubborn they were acting. Maybe things would get better…hopefully. She wasn't quite sure at the moment. All she knew was that Draco made her feel…different. He made her feel grown up, and nothing could wipe the smile on her face at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A pretty blonde drunkenly slammed her shoulder into a brick wall as she tried to remove her 4 inch heels. She giggled as her vision swam and she fished around in her purse to find her car keys.

It took her a second to realize she probably shouldn't be driving home like this, and she turned around to look for her two best friends and their escorts for the night, but all she saw was darkness. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning and she swore as she stumbled. "Great!" She had to be at work by lunchtime today, and the way she felt she just wanted to crash and not wake up for 12 hours. With a sigh she gave a despairing look at her car and made her way back to the bar, hoping someone could call her a cab.

Halfway back, a man suddenly appeared and she slammed into him and fell to her ass. "Son of a bitch!" She howled in pain as she looked at the scrap on her palm and the blood beginning to drip from it. She looked up, wondering why the guy didn't offer to help her up, and noticed his fangs.

"Need help." He said in a low voice.

The woman screamed as she struggled to her feet and against logic, ran the opposite way from the bar, toward her car. She pulled out her keys and fumbled to get the right one. She turned around and saw him walking slowly towards her, his wide smile making his fangs glint in the moonlight. Her keys fell from her hands and she grabbed her pump and smashed it into the window. Before she could get her hand inside to unlock the door, She felt a tug of her hair and fangs pierced through her neck.

Her scream of horror was muffled by a hand over her mouth and everything in her already fuzzy vision, blackened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, I didn't think as many people would read this. Well tell me what you think, and flames are welcomed. I like roasting my marshmallows. :Smile: Reviews are greatly appreciated, Ta Ta!


	4. Chapter 3 Vanilla Sky

**A/N:** I just want to say that most of this was written while I was listening to _**Vanilla Sky by RadioHead**_, and uh...that's the song that Draco is listening to. And I want to address a review I got…I'm glad you picked up on the fact that she's a little blind-sighted by Draco. Hope you like this chapter, please leave a review. Thanks, and enjoy!

**Two Holes**

**_Chapter 3_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week had gone by since the first argument with her parents, and since no one has uttered anything about Draco. Havel made sure to meet with him away from the house, and never told her family just who she was with.

It was on her night off, that her parents had decided to take in an Opera in the city, and Havel was left alone in the house since her brother had his own apartment to go to.

Once the sun disappeared and the sounds of her parents car leaving faded, she got her keys and left the house. Her trek to Malfoy Manor was a short one, as she took the path that stopped her from getting lost among the trees and the growing dark. When she finally got past the woods, she saw a huge cream colored mansion with pale blue pillars holding the structure up. It was a fairly old style of house, that looked as if it was the main house on a plantation. The steps leading up were white and she made her way to the brown maple door and knocked.

As she waited for someone to come to the door, she looked around the surrounding land and smiled with appreciation. With a little work, the old house showed great promise. The paint was chipped and everything looked as if it had seen better days, but it looked as if at once it was a truly magnificent sight to behold. When no one came to the door, she tried the doorknob, surprised when it creaked open.

Havel poked her head inside the house and heard sounds of music. She wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded depressing, and yet mildly intriguing. "Draco?" She walked further through the doorway and closed the door behind her, wondering where the blonde was. She walked into what she thought was the living room, her footsteps were muffled by a dark maroon carpet. Inside the living room, she saw the blonde near the fireplace, his head was bent low and his head was slightly swaying to the vocals of the music. "Draco?" She wasn't sure at all if he had heard her, or if he was aware of her presence.

He turned to her, and she saw blood tracks under his eyes. Her eyes widened as she hurried over to him and cupped his face in her hands. "Are you okay?" She was worried and she went in her pocket, pulled out a tissue and wiped away the red streaks.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking…about my family. This place brings back so many memories."

The song went off and came back on. Havel suspected it was on repeat, and she stared at him with sad eyes. "You shouldn't be alone with your thoughts."

He placed a frame down on the mantle, with the picture facing down. "I'm not. You're here." He pulled her into his arms and her head rested comfortably against his chest. Slowly they began to sway to the music, and suddenly it was as if her mind had entered a cloud. Her eyes were closed and she felt the music seep into her every pore. Her brain was swirling with fogginess and with a sigh her head lolled back, feeling his breath against her skin made a slight thrill course through her body.

Draco's lips placed a kiss on her neck, his strong arms pushing her body close to him as he pressed in and sucked gently. The startled gasp that escaped Havel's lips was enough to make him suck harder. His teeth grazed against the skin that was captured between his lips, and her hands went up into his hair, slowly messaging his head. The sensation nearly caused him to bite down on her, but he knew that wouldn't happen until she was ready.

Havel's eyes remained closed as her body seemed to thrust forward into a whirlwind of sensations and feelings. She felt a pulsation between her legs, and it excited her more than she could have imagined. She wasn't sure if she was ready for anything sexual today…but maybe something. She felt she had to have something right then and there. Her hands rubbed against his back as his lips continued to suck on her neck. "Do it." she whispered. He removed his mouth and stared at her now open eyes, wanting to make sure he understood her carefully. She nodded her head and he moved back to where he had been sucking and touched the already forming hickey with his finger.

Draco watched as his action caused her to gasp and he reattached his lips to her neck, using his hand to cup her breasts gently as she let out a startled cry of excitement. He pulled her body close and leaned back, ready to claim what should have been his from the beginning. He bit down, she let out a moan of pain and pleasure, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy, as her sweet blood filled his mouth. He licked around the two holes that he had made to catch every last drop of crimson.

Havel caught her breath as he suckled on her neck, drawing blood into his mouth as he fed on her. It was an amazing feeling, and her nails had dug into his back as she let out a relieved sigh of contentment. Her body felt light and heavy at the same time. She wasn't sure which one it was, but her eyes closed and she drifted off into bliss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Silk sheets. Satin pillows. Havel was sure that was what she laid on while she slept. Her eyes opened with slow purpose, and she licked her dry lips and made a noise to clear her throat. The surrounding walls were a brownish-red color, and it made the oak furniture around the room glow with antiqueness.

"Are you okay?" Draco's voice wafted to her from the right side of the room. She turned her head slowly, and saw him standing near a bookshelf in the far corner of the room. It was as if his voice snapped her into a world of sudden clarity. Her throat was sore, and she felt as if her body was too heavy for her to do any movement with grace.

"What happened. Everything seems so…"

"Misty?" He supplied. He watched her nod her head with confirmation as she struggled to pull herself up to a sitting position. "You're a little weak my darling. Once you eat and replenish yourself…you'll feel normal again."

"But why am I not normal?" Havel asked with a confused look upon her face. Her mind tried to backtrack with the previous events, and it was as if the cloud lifted, and she remembered. "How long was I out?"

"An hour. Do you want anything to eat?"

Havel shook her head and pulled herself from the bed. She stood on wobbly legs and she clutched the bedpost to stop from keeling over. Draco was by her side, pulling her to him so he could support her body.

"You should not be up." She saw a flicker of concern in his eyes and she turned her head to stare at the rest of the room in thought.

"Am I…like you?"

"No."

She nodded her had and pushed her body from him so she could stand on her own. "Okay. I'm feeling a bit light headed….I'd like something to eat."

"I'll make you something." He disappeared out the door and Havel sighed warily as her head pushed against the pillow and drifted off to sleep. It was only 13 minutes later when she heard loud banging from downstairs. Her feet hit the soft carpet with a little shakiness as she heard someone yelling her name.

"Oliver?" She whispered as she stood and walked out of the door. She was a bit lightheaded still, but she took a deep breath and continued on her way.

Draco was already at the door and he opened it and said a polite greeting to the Potter boy, despite how rude he was being.

"Where's my sister?" Oliver sounded panicked and out of breath.

"Ollie?" Havel asked as she reached the bottom of the steps and peeked from the side of Draco.

"Havel. Lets go, you're coming home." Oliver took her wrist and pulled her out of the house with a strong jerk.

"Ow!" Draco was by her side in a second as she cried out in pain and rubbed her shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're hurting me, and you have no right to drag me away like I'm a child!" She tried pulling her arm free but Oliver held a tight hold as he glared hatefully at the vampire standing beside his sister. "Luna is dead. They found her murdered, a few miles from here in the woods in back of The Three Broomsticks. She was bit, by a fucking vamp."

Havel gasped in horror as images of her school friend flashed through her mind. The pretty blonde who was so nice, so lively… was dead? Murdered in cold blood. **Blood**. Her eyes went over to Draco, who didn't seem affected by the news. Is he responsible? **No! There are a lot of vampires in this world. It could have been someone else. Someone with no heart. Draco isn't like that. **He's not. He's kind and sweet…he wouldn't hurt someone like that.

"Mum and Dad want you home. Now!" Oliver pulled her once more and Draco put a hand on the boys arm.

"She can stay if she wants to."

"Listen here you son of a bitch. She is my fucking sister, and if our parents want her home instead of hanging around here with a bloodsucking murderer, you better believe that I'm taking her back. Away from you."

"Oliver! Don't talk to him like that, he's not responsible for Luna."

"She'll never be away from me. Not now." Draco said with a smirk as his blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

Oliver sucked in a breath, a momentary fright passing through him. He looked down at his sister and saw how wild her hair was, How she looked as if she had no energy. Rage fueled through his veins and his voice turned cold. "She's coming with me. Let's go." He pulled her with a hard yank and they disappeared down the path. Havel stopped struggling and turned around to look back at Draco before she was pulled down the path at a quickened pace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione paced back and forth inside the Potter Household, waiting for Oliver to bring Havel back home from Malfoy Manor. She was nervous and a bunch of crazy scenarios was running through her mind. If anything happened to Havel, she wasn't quite sure what she would to with herself. She couldn't lose her best friend, she just couldn't. Her mind wandered back to the beautiful and sometimes ditzy blonde that now lay dead somewhere in the morgue. Luna. She was such a good person, and a great friend. They had so much fun together at school, and they had planned to do something this upcoming weekend.

Hot tears fell from Hermione's eyes and she broke down and sobbed, holding on to the fireplace mantle to keep her body up. She felt strong arms pull her close and she rested her head on the shoulder she knew to be Ron's. It was just too much at the moment and she tried to shut down her mind from all the memories swirling in her head. "She's gone. Someone murdered her."

"Shhh. Hermione you'll upset yourself more, it will be alright." Ron consoled as he rocked her slowly back and forth and rubbed her hair, hoping that it gave the distressed girl some comfort.

It was hard for himself to stay composed knowing that Havel was somewhere with a vampire. What if the same thing happened to her and Oliver came back with the lifeless body of the breathtakingly beautiful woman, who had his heart unknowingly?

Lily and James were on the sofa holding each other and whispering quietly to themselves. Every 2 minutes, Lily would get up and look out the window to see if she saw her children, and every time she sat back down, she looked more and more frazzled.

Finally the door slammed open, and Oliver stormed inside, pulling a disheveled looking Havel behind him. Hermione leaped from Ron's arms and rushed to hug her friend dearly as she sobbed in her arms.

"Luna - "

"I know. I know." Havel had tears running down her cheeks as she buried her head in the crook of Hermione's shoulder. Lily hugged her son and ran her hands through her daughter's hair.

"Are you okay baby?" She asked when the two girls separated a few inches.

"Of course I am. I'm safer at Malfoy Manor than anywhere else in this town."

Ron hid his clenched fists as he tried to calm down his rage. How could she think that? Safer with a Vampire than with her friends and family?

"Do they know who did it?" Havel questioned, not caring how her words may have affected the people in the room.

"No. But they strongly believe it was a vampire. Perhaps Draco knows something about that." Ron said snidely.

"I was with him last night. It's not possible." Havel shook her head and glared at the red head. "How could you even suggest that? He's been nothing but nice."

"In front of you. What are you going to do when he pushes you up against a wall and drain the fucking blood from your body. You can't be this dense Havel. You know what he is, you know what he's capable of!" Ron said angrily while Havel's parents and brother nodded their head in agreement.

Havel's eyes glared dangerously at him as she took Hermione's hand. "I know what he's capable of, and it's not this. I think I know him better than you do so shut your goddamn mouth Ronald Weasley! Now if you will all excuse us, we have just lost a dear friend." She pulled Hermione with her upstairs and when they got into her room, she slammed the door closed with a loud bang, causing her mother to gasp slightly and everyone else to cringe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Havel sat on her bed with a sigh and fell backwards among her pillows next to Hermione. "Do you think she suffered?"

Hermione's eyes clenched and she bit her bottom lip, staying silent for a while. "I hope not." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her best friend. "What do you think happened?"

Havel shrugged, sadly wiping her eyes. "I can't even speculate. Maybe she was attacked by her date and she didn't know he was a vamp. I don't know."

Hermione noticed two red holes on her friend's neck, and she sat up with a start and pulled Havel's head to the side so she could get a better look, ignoring the other girl's protest. "He bit you? That son of a bitch!"

"Mione!" Havel gasped and she turned her head back and stared at her friend with disbelief. Hermione didn't curse on a regular basis, so whenever she did it was a shock to anyone that heard her. "No…I told him to."

"What? Why!"

"Keep your voice down! You want my parents and brother to come rushing up here?"

"I'm sorry it's just…why?" Hermione was biting her lip with that worried look on her face, that Havel hated seeing.

"I don't know. We were dancing, and I just had this urge to be closer to him, I wanted to make him feel better, cause he was caught up in memories that looked saddening. I'm not sure on my rationality, but it just felt…right."

Hermione looked out the window in thought and she turned back to her friend after a few minutes of silence. "Did it hurt?"

Havel smiled as if she was remembering a dear sweet lover. "A little…but afterwards it felt quite exhilarating. I passed out shortly after though…"

Hermione pulled her friend close to her and hugged her tight. "Just be careful. I think I'd lose it completely if anything happened to you….like Luna." Quiet sobs racked through her body and she felt Havel hug her just as tight as she was being held.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I'll be careful." And the two girls dissolved into tears as they stayed up all night looking through photo albums of their now deceased friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Okay, so what did you think? I appreciate the reviews I have received so far, and I thank all the readers out there who peeked in on my little fic here…uh…leave a review, and see you in the next chapter. Hope you all had fun last night, and try not to eat too much candy.


End file.
